Game Modes Rankings/DanM07
Here you will see my personal opinion on the Game Modes in head soccer and why. Understand that this is just my personal thoughts about them and not everyone has the same thoughts. I will not be including Multiplayer because it's not worth mentioning. Anyways, here's my ranking from Worst to Best of the Game Modes in Head Soccer! NUMBER 7: 'Fight Mode. ''This Game Mode is only useful for one thing. Farming points. The idea of making a second spin off Game Mode might seem cool, but a Game Mode where you have to deal a certain amount of damage to your opponent in order to win??? Unlike Death Mode, Fight doesn't make sense! They made Australia the boss only because he's a wizard? Why not Silicon Valley? Isn't he the last character you play against in this mode? Also, you can play against Australia in the round-up 8 character part of the game. The mini games are at least rewarding, even if you don't complete them, but 2/3 are super hard. Yeah good luck putting 10 basketballs in a toilet! Or hitting that 4th baseball! Another thing that doesn't make sense is the goals. Why do you lose 20 Hitpoints for suffering a goal??? The only plus I can give to Fight Mode is that it's kind of competitive and some casually weak characters like Hong Kong , Ukraine and Hungary got more popular by their insane utility in the game. ''NUMBER 6: ''Death Mode. A much better Game Mode that introduced players to a whole different way of playing: The Competitive Gameplay! This is a very tough longplay Game Mode with 30 insane stages! At one point, you'll be avoiding 100ton weights, getting hit by cannonballs, dodging rockets that come from the sky, getting caught in a spider web, avoiding land mines, being eaten by wolves, getting destroyed by a dragon, you name it! Even with all of this crazyness, it's kind of hard to unlock characters which is its major problem. Seriously, who in their deranged mind is going to clear Death Mode without suffering more than 3 goals!? I apparently did, you can check the video on my channel "Dan M". Still, it's really hard. ''NUMBER 5: ''Tournament. Do you remember the good old days when winning a tournament felt like a good achievement for HS players? Even I do, and I started playing this in 2014!! This one is pretty simple. There's no explanation needed besides its notorious problem. We are now in 2019, which means, if you start a new account, you can play against any of the 81 characters!! That makes it a somewhat unbalanced game mode. ''NUMBER 4: ''Arcade. There's little else to say about this one. You can create a progress to play against newer characters. It is a really good way to start the game without any chances of playing against an insane character before you beat the weaker ones. ''NUMBER 3: ''Survival. This game mode can be seen in two different ways. Casual, (you just want to see how high can you get) and Competitive (when you want to unlock a specific character). Here, almost every character has a chance, because if he's not good casually, he'll be good competitively for the most part. It's a really good game mode for you to apply certain strategies when playing defensively and offensively! ''NUMBER 2: ''Head Cup. The more detailed version of the Tournament is here and it is much better for casual gameplay. Here, there are no problems when it comes to difficulty because it is supposed to be a challenging game mode with a different variety of strategies. This time, characters that keep good goal leads are better because that's what matters in the first part of the Head Cup. Even being a casual Game Mode, you must know what characters have the advantage in the first part, and what characters don't. The second part is just like a normal tournament but all characters wear costumes and the stats can be ridiculous if you know what I mean. This results in having to apply a strategy where you'll take the opponent's costume off before he starts scoring goals, and that's the hardest part of the second part. At least for the last 2 matches. ''NUMBER 1: 'League. Now this game mode is really well made! When you unlock this, you're in for a real treat! This game mode is perfect for all of the good reasons! You have three types of difficulty (Amateur, Minor and Major) and you can unlock characters in each difficulty. This game mode is perfect for you to see which characters are tougher and you don't need to worry about which character you use to unlock the other difficulties! Casually, this game mode beats all of them. Wins matter, goals matter, the variety of strategies is big, and almost every character can be good for it depending on how you play in each interaction. And there you have it, the ranking of each game mode in Head Soccer by DanM07.